Weapon Statistics
Statistics in video games usually include a wide variety of different mathematical values which when put simply, allow the game to function. The following covers the different statistics associated with the weapons in Battle Bears Royale, and will explain what they are and how they make everything work. Regular statistics The following statistics apply to most weapons. Understanding how they work and the role they play is critical, and having that knowledge can allow much more versatility when deciding the most appropriate weapon for a preferred set. 'Damage' Damage is the amount of health depleted from a player when hit by a damaging projectile from a weapon or other damage source. It is the most important statistic, as this allows players to decrease each other's health to ultimately kill. More damage is always desirable in any case. Damage+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their damage output by varying quantities. 'Area of Effect' Certain weapons have a sub effect of damage, which is Area of Effect, abbreviated AOE ''or ''AoE. This is when an individual projectile releases a blast dealing damage depending on the distance from the source, where the closer a player is to the center of the explosion, the more damage it will deal. Such weapons are commonly referred to as explosive weapons' or ''explosives, and usually deal significantly higher damage than weapons of other types, displayed by the alternate Explosives damage bar. A unique characteristic is that these weapons are capable of damaging the user, where high self damage intake can result in a suicide. Explosions+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their damage output by varying quantities. '''Rate of Fire The Rate of Fire is the rate at which a weapon can fire a projectile before firing another, defined as 1 projectile (unmentioned as default) per the listed time value. A higher rate of fire means more shots can be fired in a shorter amount of time, therefore increasing the damage output respectively. Although in most cases this is desirable, too fast a fire rate can lead to wasted shots if the player is not hitting their targets, and can result in a faster depletion of ammo to a lesser effect. In game, it is referred to as the Cooldown. 'Projectile Speed' Projectile Speed is the measure of how fast projectiles fired from a weapon travel. A higher projectile speed means that from where a target is standing at a given time, the less the player will have to aim in advance to hit them as they move, since the speed the projectile travels will compensate. Automatics, shotguns, and others use hitscans, which to put simply does not have a projectile speed but instantly registers a hit if an object is detected in its line of fire. Projectile Speed is not referred to in game. 'Accuracy' Accuracy is the measure of distance from the central point of the crosshairs a projectile is fired from a weapon. The closer the projectile is to the central point, the higher the accuracy (however, the actual firing line from the crosshairs is obscured slightly to the left). Bullet Spread is a more relative term which indicates the same thing but in the opposite sense, where the farther the projectile is from the central point, the higher the bullet spread. Higher accuracy is usually desirable, although a larger spread can still give a player a higher chance to hit their targets even if they do not precisely allign their crosshairs over them. A faster projectile speed can increase the effectiveness of inaccurate weapons. Certain weapons fire projectiles featuring arcs, where the projectile will gradually slant downwards after being fired from a straight trajectory. Though this may appear to a negative effect, arcs can still be used to an advantage to fire under and over obstructions otherwise interfering with the immediate line of fire, as well as causing confusion for those attempting to evade, although the potential distance the projectiles could travel is reduced. Accuracy is not referred to in game. 'Range' Hitscan weapons can technically be fired over an infinite distance and instantaneously. The distances of some hitscan weapons have been limited using Range, which reduces how far the hitscan will cover before negating the distance completely. Having the factor of range included is not desirable, but in Battle Bears Royale, such weapons usually feature a high level of accuracy in compensation. All shotguns have the same range through hitscans. Range is not referred to in game. 'Ammo' Ammo is the number of shots a weapon can fire before having to engage a reload. Higher amounts of ammo are always desirable. Ammo+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their ammo capacity by varying quantities. 'Reload' Reload is the delay after a full depletion of ammo before it is restored and the weapon can be fired again. A longer reload is not desirable. Changing weapons or using a melee weapon will reset the reload of the currently equipped weapon. The Huggable (Class) does not use weapons, where the reload has been renamed the Recharge, and is not affected by the changing of abilities nor the use of melee weapons. Instead, activating an ability will disable switching between them until the recharge is complete. Class specific statistics Above explained the most common statistics which affect the majority of weapons. There are others which are found on only a few weapons, but still play an important part in their functionality. For the statistics associated with sniper rifles, see Sniper. 'Trigger Delay' Trigger Delay covers the weapons where an effect which would otherwise be immediate is delayed for a period of time, either as a feature or for functionality. Weapons with Trigger Delays: TNT Launcher, Beebeegun, Electric Honey, Provolowned, Buzz Kill, Fireworks, Happy Hour, Piece Maker, Phat Man, EZ Chee-Z, Whipped Pain 'Effect Duration' Effect Duration 'is the amount of time a certain Status Effect lasts for. These can vary depending on the weapon, although most are signified by a status symbol appearing on top of the affected player's head. In game, this is simply referred to as ''Duration. Weapons with Effect Durations: Sake Bomb, Sucker Punch, Mother of Nature, Tomahawk, Daydreamer, Eagle Standard '''Ability Duration Not to be confused with Effect Duration, even though both are displayed identically in game, Ability Duration is the amount of time an activated ability lasts for, enhancing the player themself rather than others. Weapons with Ability Durations: Double Rainbow!, Headlights, So Fly, Batterito, EZ Chee-Z, Killdoba, Whipped Pain 'Lock Time' Lock Time '''refers to the time taken for a weapon to lock onto a target. After locking on, projectiles will be launched at the spot where the opponent is standing when the weapon is fired, instead of simply travelling a short distance ahead of the player. Weapons with Lock Times: Fireworks, Happy Hour, Phat Man, Piece Maker. Stat Modifiers v1.3 marked the addition of '''Stat Modifiers. When a weapon has one (or two) of these applied to them, they will either positively or negatively modify a certain aspect of a player's character by a set percentage. There are currently three types of Stat Modifiers: Health: Will either boost or reduce the full natural health of the class combined with any effect of Equipment. Weapons with positive Health Modifiers: Kumakiri, Blood Spurt, Beaver Fever, Good Morning Weapons with negative Health Modifiers: Field Medic, Plasma Orb, Mother of Nature, Catastrophe, Killdoba, Whipped Pain Speed: Will either boost or reduce the full natural speed of the class combined with any effect of Equipment. Weapons with positive Speed Modifiers: O.C.O. Gauntlet, Catastrophe, Double Hug, Doomstick Weapons with negative Speed Modifiers: Heavy A Salt Rifle, Sci-Fi HASR, Hivey League, Punk Bands, Happy Hour, Piece Maker, Phat Man, Mamba's Boy, Special (recharge) speed: Will increase the time in which the currently equipped Special recharges for use. Although these say that the speed is being subtracted, it still implies a longer recharge. Weapons with Special Speed Modifiers: Seesaw, Eagle Standard Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Battle Bears Category:Statistics